The facility currently supports the research of many NIAMS investigators.[unreadable] In particular, it is actively involved in the research projects of the Immunoregulation Group and has collaborated directly in the research project performed by a Summer IRTA student of the group, with training and assay support.[unreadable] The Facility houses:[unreadable] One Beckman Coulter MoFlo high-speed sorter (3-laser excitation, 10-color detection, cell deposition unit).[unreadable] One, Beckman Coulter CyAn analyzer (3-laser excitation, 9-color detection)[unreadable] One BD Biosciences FACSCanto analyzer w/HTS (2-laser excitation, 6-color detection, high-throughput sampler).[unreadable] Two BD Biosciences FACSCalibur (x2) analyzers (2-laser excitation, 4-color detection)[unreadable] A new BD Biosciences FACSAria II high-speed sorter (3-laser excitation, 12-color detection, cell deposition unit) will also soon be available.[unreadable] More than Thirty-five NIAMS investigators have been trained to date to use the different platforms available in the facility.[unreadable] Besides the projects from several immunology laboratories the facility has successfully expanded flow cytometry and sorting services to investigators within NIAMS: Dr. Morasso, Developmental Skin Biology Unit, , Dr. Wangs Laboratory of Muscle Biology and especially Dr. Tuans Cartilage Biology and Orthopaedics Branch. These projects are in areas not traditionally considered applicable to flow cytometry but have been initially quite encouraging.[unreadable] Furthermore, Jim Simone, the core Section Leader, has been involved in the promotion of flow cytometry at NIH-wide level by being involved in organizing and promoting quarterly meetings to showcase leading researchers in the field and promote relationships with vendors of flow cytometry-related products.